This invention relates generally to lifting processes, and more particularly, to methods and systems to develop a probabilistic lifting process based on operational strategies of rotating equipment.
Generally, component lifting is a process of estimating operational lifetimes of components. Often component lifting estimates are based on manufacturer's recommendations and product specifications. However, known empirical operational strategy definitions, also referred to as “mission mixes,” for turbine engines, specified in product specifications, may result in turbine engine component design criteria based on unproven information. For example, using known empirical mission mixes may result in turbine engine annual operating hours estimated being greater than the total number of hours in a year, which is impossible. As a result, using known turbine engine empirical mission mixes may result in “over-designing” a product or component in order to meet over-inflated product design life criteria. Such design life criteria may lead to increased design and manufacturing costs.